Delayed
by xOlive
Summary: Airports are bad places to spend the night at, but somehow... it's not that big of a deal tonight. (SSoHD) (Seamus x Aleks)


"Flight 1337 to Colorado has been delayed until further notice. Please check in with the nearest attendant for other flight times and possible rescheduling. We are sorry for the inconvenience."

Aleks closed his eyes and groaned loudly as the announcement rang through the, nearly empty, airport. Their, already late, flight back to Colorado had been delayed, once again. Aleks glanced at his phone to check the time an let out another groan. It was almost 3am and it looked like they were going to be spending the night in the airport, waiting or the next flight out.

Besides him to his left, Sly was slumped over his laptop in a hard, plastic chair, eyes fully closed, and snoring softly. Jordan, James, and Dan had left to find any open shops so that they could refuel themselves and find something to keep them awake for the night.

Aleks stretched his arms upward, bones popping, and shirt riding up slightly. He got up from his seat next to Sly and made his way to where Seamus was sleepily pacing. The shorter male nearly ran into Aleks' chest and Aleks reached out an arm to steady him.

Seamus blinked slowly at Aleks' chest then tilted his head upwards and yawned loudly. "What."

Aleks shrugged once then motioned to Sly's sleeping form, "I can't stand listening to this fuckers' snores. I came to zombie walk with you, if you don't mind."

"It's a legitimate way of staying awake, fuck you." Seamus puffed up, immediately defensive in the way only Seamus could be.

"I didn't say it wasn't, calm down. C'mon Seamus let's zombie walk together." Aleks grinned.

"Well I was actually just about to go sit down, and I'm really tired, so…"

"Yeah? Uh-huh, sure."

"Really, I was."

"I just think you don't want to walk with me, Seamus"

"Oh, fuck you. How are you going to huilt trip me into walking with you at 3 in the morning?"

Aleks laughed and started walking away from Seamus. He looked back at Seamus as he walked away, "C'mon. It'll be romantic."

"Oh god."

Despite his complaints of tiredness, Seamus huffed and started slowly catching up to Aleks.

The pair wandered around the sleepy airport, seldom talking, and just enjoying the silence. Somewhere along their route, Aleks had slung his arm around Seamus' shoulders. Seamus, of course, complained loudly and threatened to break his arm if it was not removed immediately. Aleks grinned down at the shorter man, not making any moves to remove his arm from where it wound around his head and played with the long, blonde locks. Seamus made an attempt to dislodge the arm himself, gave up, and rolled his eyes with a snort.

"I fucking hate you, Aleks"

"Aw, Seamus. That's so nice of you to say."

"You're a goddamn idiot."

"Wow, I'm so touched."

"I wish you weren't touching me."

"You don't mean that"

"Fuck you."

"Kiss me, Seamus."

By this time the pair had made a complete circle around the airport and were standing near the sleeping Sly. Jordan, James, and Dan had returned, sugary snacks and energy drinks in hand. Seamus shook his shoulders again and, this time, Aleks let his arm fall. Aleks watched as Seamus slowly walked to where the rest of the group was gathered.

Lately he had been having conflicted feelings about the grouchy, blonde. Sure, they fought often and Seamus was never happy about anything ever, but that was just how Seamus functioned. He snapped and spoke almost nothing but sarcasm, and Aleks just couldn't get enough of it. He enjoyed poking and prodding at Seamus, pushing him over the edge and ruffling his feathers. The two of them just, sort of, worked.

Aleks flopped lazily into his chair next to Sly and closed his eyes with a sigh and a small smile on his lips.

* * *

"Aw, they look so cute!"

"Hey shut the fuck up, Sly, you'll wake them up and I don't want to deal with their shit right now."

There was a loud fit of giggles and the sound of someone getting hit followed by a loud groan. Aleks sleepily blinked open his eyes and cursed as the harsh lights of the airport filled his vision.

"Goddammit, Sly," James cursed from somewhere above him.

Aleks lifted himself up from his slouched position in his chair only to be blocked by a certain sarcastic Seamus who had his head rested on his shoulder and an arm haphazardly thrown across his lap.

"What the fu-?," Aleks sleepily groaned, looking at Sly and James, who were standing above him, for answers.

"Don't look at me, man. I just found you guys cuddled up like that after Sly woke up," James said, slowly backing away.

Sly giggled (softly, by some sort of miracle) and returned to his laptop while James slumped lazily back into his seat.

Aleks looked down at the sleeping Seamus and fought the urge to not grin like a lunatic. Seamus' soft snores and relaxed face was something Aleks wanted to remember forever. With his face smoother out and no longer exhibiting sarcasm, Seamus almost looked like a different person. His mouth, even, had the makings of a soft smile, not a smirk (like what was usually planted there) but an actual smile. It was so out of character and alien that Aleks almost shook Seamus awake to see if his face would transform back into the grouch he fell in love with.

Wait.

Fell in love with?

What the fu-

Seamus let out a small breath and interrupted Aleks' train of thought.  
Aleks look down at Seamus again then settled back to sleep. He figured Seamus would wake up and then go into a grouchy mood immediately and that he would blame Aleks for the position he fell asleep it, but fuck it. Fuck everything, you know?

Aleks brought his arm around Seamus' shoulders and hugged him closer, drifting back to sleep.


End file.
